Naruto's Destiny
by narusaku305
Summary: After naruto left to train with the toads, sakura realize her feelings for naruto. Narusaku, maybe other pairing not sure . rated T. also my story has SPOILERS from recent chapters. Chapter 10 is up! ON HIATUS!
1. memories

**Naruto's Destiny**

" " speech

' ' thoughts

**Bold **inner sakura

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto, the characters or the places! if i did i would be rich

**NOTE- **THIS STORY TAKES PLACE RIGHT AFTER NARUTO LEFT TO TRAIN WITH THE TOADS.

**Chapter 1-memories**

It was a sunny spring morning in the village hidden in the leafs as a pink-haired kunoichi walked the streets of her village thinking to herself. 'It sure feels lonely now that naruto left to train with the toads two days ago ' thought sakura. 'It's kind of weird not having naruto around...'

Suddenly she heard a female voice coming from a distance...

"Heeey Sakura!" screamed the blonde haired kunoichi.

"Hi ino what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just came to say hi. Is it a problem now forehead!?"

"Ino leave me alone im not up for it now please im thinking of things.."

"What things sakura? wait a minute are you thinking of naruto??" ino laughed.

"Ino-pig its not about NARUTO! he is just a friend now leave me alone!"responded sakura with a sly pinkish blush across her face." Fine forehead...if u need someone to talk to you can come to me. You got it?" said ino as she started walking the opposite way from her long time rival and best friend sakura.

Sakura looked back to see if her friend left then she started running towards the hokage mountain. She quickly climbed the lime stone steps of the mountain that took her all the way to the top of the famous mountains of konoha. She was amazed by the view of the village. Sakura thought to herself 'No wonder naruto comes here when ever he tries to think about things. The view is amazing and somehow calms me down'

She then sat ontop of her master's stone head and looked up to the sky. She started seeing images of naruto. She tried her best to see sasuke but her mind was too concentarted on naruto and his foxy grin. She rememberd the promise naruto made to her 2 years ago.

"Sakura-chan, i promise i will bring sasuke back to you it's a promise of a life time."

' Naruto after all that been happening around with akatsuki and even after all the attepmts to bring sasuke-kun back you still try to keep your promise to me' said saukra to herself with tears in her eyes.

'whats happening to me? Why do i feel so lonely and depressed all of today.' more tears came running down her pale but soft cheeks. 'Why does it hurt soo much to be away from naruto? Why!?'

**' SNAP OUT OF IT! SASUKE-KUN IS THE ONLY MAN FOR YOU!' **screamed inner sakura. 'Your right, naruto will never be more then a friend to me.' responded the crying pink haired kunoichi to her inner self.

Whiping the tears from her face, she stood up and left towards her house trying to keep her mind of naruto uzumaki.

**AKATSUKI HIDEOUT**

"Master madara, sasuke just finished capturing the 8 tails." said a figure from the shadows.

"Thank you zetsu that will be all DISMISS" said the orange masked akatsuki leader with a dark and sinister voice.

'Soon i will have all the tailed beasts and konoha will burn to the ground' thought madara as his sharingan eye started transforming into its enternal-mankgeoko sharingan.

'Just you wait'

**AT NIGHT IN KONOHA**

Sakura was running around a maze trying to find her teamate naruto until she stumbled aganist two familars sharingan eyes starring at her from the shadows.

"Sakura, long times no see" said the figure as he moved closer to the light reviling his face to the pink head. "Sasuke-kun, please come back to me please!" screamed sakura as tears rolled down her face.

"Never!" yelled the raven haired boy to the now heart broken crying girl standing infront of him. Sasuke soon made a couple of hand signs and he channled his chidori into his sword.

"Good bye sakura!" And without hesitation he lunged his sword into the crying kunoichi until someone got between them as he got stabbed trying to protect sakura.

"NARUTO!!" screamed sakura. Her eyes opened up widley. She was soaked in sweat. "Its was just a dream" said sakura to herself. This was the second night sakura hasnt been able to sleep due to her nightmares. Tears began to roll down her emerald colored eyes to her pale cheeks.

"I dont want naruto to get hurt just to bring sasuke-kun back."

"Why does he insist soo much? Why does he want to sacrafice his body just to bring sasuke back? Why does he always protect me?"

"Naruto please dont try to kill yourself over me.."

"Please dont naruto..." said sakura as she laid in bed with tears still on her face. All night she sobbed and cried and after what seemed like an eternity of crying she drifted into sleep.

**THE MORNING**

Its was dawn in konoha as seven figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds appeard heading towards the gates of the hidden leaf village.

this is my frist fan-fic and if people like it ill make more chapters :) Please review and dont flame me for my bad grammer. thank you.


	2. danger approaches

" " speech

' ' thoughts

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto, the characters or the places! if i did i would be rich

**Chapter 2- danger approaches**

The seven figures approached the gates of konoha. One of the figures was a woman with blue hair with, what it seems to be a paper flower on her hair. The other six figures had piercings all throughout there body and face with grey mysterious eyes. "Pain-sama, soon we will have the kyubi and our plans will finally be completed." said the blue haired kunoichi of the group.

"Yes, konan after we capture the kyubi we will bring judgment day to this world." said the middle figure with dark orange hair and mysterious grey eyes. "Judgment day will come and I will bring peace to this world through pain."

All seven figures stood right infornt of the gates of konoha, when he was interfered by two guards standing in his way. "Sir, who are you and what's your purpose for entering this village?" asked one of the guards.

"I am here for something of great matter and I will kill anyone or anything that gets in my way."

'Hmmm, black cloaks? Red clouds? Wait a second they are from the akatsuki' thought the second guard.

"Quick! Sound the alarms they are the akat-"before the second guard could finish he was knocked out dead by one of pain's bodies. "Now its your turn to feel pain"

As soon as the guard that was left standing herd his threats he pressed the alarm. A high pitch alarms boomed alarming the whole village. Then in a matter of seconds ANBUS arrived only to see both guards dead on the floor with pain and konan over them.

"Quick! They are akatsuki, notify hokage-sama." Commanded the ANBU captain.

"HAI!" responded two ANBUS as they sprinted out to the hokage mansion.

"Why are you here?" questioned the ANBUS. "I am here to simply get the kyubi kid, now hand him over!"

"As much as i wish to hand over the demon child, i cannot for two reasons. One, your our enemies and two,we dont know where the brat is." responded the ANBU captain.

"Fine its your choice. Konan kill them!" ordered pain. "HAI!" Suddenly konan made a couple of hand sings. Soon she transformed into thousands of paper shurikens as they pierced and cut through all of the ANBUS surrounding them.

**AT HOKAGE BUILDING**

"Master tsunade, you have any missions available for me please?" begged the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Why you want a mission now sakura?"

"Well master, I need to get my mind of some things"

"Is it about naruto?"

Sakura blushed in a light pinkish color as she responded "Why does everyone think it's about naruto?"

"Ha! I was in love before I know how you feel besides, since naruto left you been acting weird." Before the pink head can respond back, there came a voice from the outside of tsunade's office. Suddenly the door was slammed open with two ANBUS entering the office. "what's the meaning of this!" screamed a pisst off hokage.

"Sorry hokage-sama but the akatsuki are here at the front gates of konoha, and I think they are looking for the kyubi." When tsunade herd the word "akatsuki" she ran out the door. Sakura went running after her.

**AT KONOHA GATES**

This time more anbus and jonins appeared as reinforcement. "Don't let them in" ordered the ANBU captain.

"HAI!" responded everyone. "Fools, you will all die! Now give me the kyubi!"

"Humph, he's not here" said the fourious hoakge as she made her way to face pain. Pain stood face to face with the hokage herself. "Ah! Well if it isn't tsunade the last sannin"

"You should have been there when I crushed jiraya's throats." Laughed pain with a sinister voice that made tsunade more fourious then the kyubi himself. "So your pain? the leader of akatsuki? Good now I can avenge that pervert." said tsunade as she tightens her fist. Tsunade went to swing a chakra punch but missed and she was blown away by a whirlwind of paper.

"We just want the kyubi, hand him over and we will leave" said konan. "konan you too? You betrayed your sensei jiraya? Why would you follow nagato in this path of evil?" questioned tsunade as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Because, we will bring peace to this world. And his name is not nagato. His name is PAIN!"

"Hand over the kyubi or not suffer the consequences" said pain. "I AM YOUR GOD!"

"We'll hate to disspaiont you but naruto left to train, not even I know his location at the moment" lied the hokage. "Fine suffer the consequences."

Pain started to make multiples handsings as all the siniobi sourrounding prepred for battle against the god pain. "Pain-sama stop!" Pain looked back to see zetsu rising from the ground.

"Master madara orderd not to harm konoha or its people yet. The time will come and soon we all will crush konoha."

"Nothing is going to stop me from getting the kyubi and completing my mission"

"Pain! Don't disobey madara." Responded konan "Besides sasuke just finished capturing the eight tails and we need you to seal the eight tails in the god of hell statue." Said zetsu

Sakura herd the conversation as well as everyone else. They were all stunned by the fact that sasuke has gone lower then orochimaru himself. "Sasuke-kun is part of akatsuki now? He will never join you!" interrupted sakura with tears running down her cheeks. "Little girl, sasuke don't care for you or anyone and soon he will destroy this village." Said zetsu with a huge grin in his face.

"LIER!" screamed sakura.

"Don't belive me then and by the way pain-sama, I cant feel the kyubi's chakra here."

"Fine we will retreat for now, but soon ill be back and this village will burn to the ground" laughed pain as all his bodies along with konan and zetsu disspaeard in an instand leaving behind smoke.

Rain started to pour from the hevens as everyone looked with a sadden and threatened looks on their faces.

"Alright, everyone back to your postions" commanded tsunade as she whiped her tears.

"Sakura stop your crying for that sasuke and grow up! Meet me in my office I want to have a word with you."

**R&R!**


	3. training day

" " speech

" " speech

' ' thoughts

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto, the characters or the places! if i did i would be rich

**Chapter 3-** **Training day**.

A blonde haired shirtless shinobi sat next to a pool of oil meditating. Next to him was a small old toad by the name of Fukasaku. The small toad wielded a small wooden katana on his hand and he looked like he was waiting to swing the sword at any moment.

"Alright Naruto come on you can do it. If little Jiraya was able to complete this training then am sure in hell you can." said the old toad to the meditating Naruto.

"Hai. "Responded the blonde.

After what it seemed like a couple of minutes of meditating, Naruto started mutating into a toad. His skin became bumpy and his arms looked toadish with weebed feet. The mutating suddenly stopped when the old toad swinged his katana and smacked naruto in the back of his head knocking him.

"Just great! Every time I try to absorb natural chakra I keep turning to a toad!" screamed Naruto.

"Naruto it takes time, this training is very hard and takes long."

"Well you old toad how long did the pervy sage take to complete this training?"

"A year?"

"WHAT!? A YEAR!?"

"Yes a year naruto but I have a feeling you can do it faster, I know you can."

"Don't worry ill complete it in record time don't worry about it. I need to keep my promise to someone I care about."

"And who might that be naruto?" questioned the toad.

"Someone I really care about. I promised her i'll become stronger and i'll get our friend back. Hopefully she will smile once again, all I want is to make her happy again. Besides someone is gonna have to avenge that pervy sage, and that will be me, believe it!"

"I admire your determination and you know what?"

"What?"

"If your successful in completing the this training, then i am going to help you create varieties of jutsu since we are both wind elemented."

"Really?"

"Yes" a smile appeared on the blondes face, he was glad to know that he will become stronger. Now the blonde looked more determined then ever.

"Alright thank you Fakusaku, now let me meditate. I am going to master the sage arts in no time!"

**AT HOKAGE BUILDING**

It was very silent in the office of the Hokage. Sitting in front of the great slug sannin was her crying student Sakura Haruno. She looked depressed as if her heart was torn apart. Her eyes were swollen and red from all the crying, her hair looked like a mess. She looked horrible.

"Stop crying sakura!" screamed the demanding sannin.

"i-i-can…t" responded Sakura.

"Why?"

"Because I cant believe Sasuke-kun is part of Akatsuki, I cant believe I'm in love with someone like him."

"Why do you love him?"

"Well…I don't know, I just do."

"Ha! Sakura your so naïve, you don't even know why you love him and yet your crying for him. Answer me this, what has Sasuke ever done to you to make you happy?"

"Well so far nothing…the only person who has made me happy was Naruto. Even though he bothers me, he is still there to make me happy."

"I see." a smile emerged from the hokage's face.

"Yeah but Sasuke-kun is different."

"Why you say that sakura?"

"We'll Sasuke-kun has saved my life and Naruto's in mission."

"And Naruto?" questioned the blonde.

"We'll he is very protective with me, and he always make stupid promises. Also he's always risking his life for me!" screamed Sakura with more tears rolling down her cheeks like raging waterfalls.

"I need to think!" said Sakura as she ran of her master's office slamming the door behind her.

'Just follow your heart Sakura.' said Tsunade to herself with a smile.

**AT MYOBOKUZAN MOUNTAIN ONE DAY LATER.**

"Naruto your progress is way better then little Jiraya, I'm impressed!" said Fukasaku. "Now, lets try two stone statues and this time don't drop our ancestors."

"Ok." said Naruto as he began gathering nature energy. Black marks appeared around his eyes, with little bumps appearing on his arms. Once Naruto opened up his eyes, he stood up and he grabbed two giant toad statues. One statue on each hand. The blonde sage picked them up with ease and he slammed them back down.

"I'm so strong. Belive it!" said naruto as he jumped up to the air with a wide smile. "Naruto, those are my ancestors!" screamed the giant red and blue toad Gamakichi. "Sorry."

"We'll Naruto did you start reading the book i gave you yesterday?"

"Yeah I did and I still can't believe the main characters name is Naruto."

"We'll your parents named you after the main character is that story."

"Really? How you know my parents?" questioned the blonde with excitement in his voice.

"Yes, and I guess its time for you to learn who your parents are."

to be continued...


	4. the truth

" " speech

" " speech

' ' thoughts

**Bold- **inner sakura

**Disclaimer-** I don't own naruto, the characters or the places! if i did i would be rich

**Chapter 4- The truth**

"Naruto, I think you should know the truth about your parents," said the elder toad sitting crossed legged in front of the blonde named Naruto. "Now before I tell you anything, I would like for you to tell me everything you know about your parents' kid."

"Ok Fukasaku, well all I remember being told about them was that, my mom was a shinobi who died giving birth to me." Said the blonde "And about my father…I was told that he died fighting the kyubi." Tears began to form in his deep sapphire eyes.

"Well Naruto, that is half the truth," responded Fukasaku. "What I am about to tell you may shock you, so prepare yourself."

"Ok..."

"Now I will start with your mother, her name was Kushina Uzumaki. She was a very stubborn ninja but strong as well. Just like you. She was from the former Whirlpool country but she immigrated when she was young to Konoha due to her village being in war." The air blew around them and everything was quiet. "What about my father?" asked Naruto.

"Your father was the most skilled Shinobi Konoha has ever had. He fell in love with your mother nine months ago before the Kyubi attacked. They were a very intresting couple, they eventually made love and nine month later you were born. On the same day you were born the Kyubi attacked and your father had to make the hardest decision ever."

"What was his decision you old toad," asked Naruto with excitement in his voice. "Your father sacrificed himself to seal the Kyubi in you; Naruto your father is Minato Namikaze, also known as The fourth Hokage."

**AT KONOHA**

A pink-haired girl sat on her bed looking at a picture. It was the first picture she ever took with her team, she gazed upon the picture and tears formed in her eyes. 'Maybe I do love Naruto, and maybe I was never in love with Sasuke.' said the crying girl to herself. 'I am such a Baka, now I know the truth. I was never in love with Sasuke, I was in love with an imaginary person who never existed.' The pink head's tears ran down her soft cheeks. 'Now I know my feelings for Naruto, now I know why he is always following me around. Now I know why he chases Sasuke for me and why he is always protecting me.' A smile appeared upon her face.

'The truth is I love Naruto Uzumaki and when he returns I will show my true feelings to him. But in the mean time I will train hard for him' said Sakura as she whipped the tears of her face. 'Good luck Naruto.'

**At AKATSUKI HIDEOUT**

All members of the Akatsuki organization stood in front of a giant statue head. They were all witnessing the extraction of the eight-tailed beast, it was very silent until there masked leader broke the silence.

"Good job Sasuke, now we are one step closer to completing our goal,"

"Hmph, it was easy," said Sasuke with a smirked upon his face. "Even though my team was badly injured, I single handedly destroyed that demon fool. No one can beat an Uchihia."

"That's right my boy no one can beat our power." Responded there tyrant leader. "Now Pain, I herd that the Demon brat wasn't in the village. Am I correct?"

"Yes, you are correct." responded the grey-eyed Pain.

"Very well, Zetsu I have a mission for you and don't fail me"

"What's the mission Madara-sama?"

"Zetsu your mission is to spy on Konoha and gather information on the whereabouts of the demon brat." said the masked leader as he started laughing.

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

"You mean that the person who gave me this burden is my father!" screamed Naruto. "Why would someone do this to their own son? I don't understand!" tears ran down his face. He collapsed sobbing to the ground.

"Naruto you have to understand he had no other choice, you know he really loved you." responded Fukasaku.

"That's just lies I don't believe this!"

"Naruto calm down please, that man really loved you and he had no other choice. It was the village destruction or sealing the Kyubi in you by sacrificing himself. He knew that you will have to carry this burden, that's why he asked for you to be treated as a hero." said the elder toad.

"Yeah the village sure treated me like garbage instead of a hero!" said Naruto Crying. "What kind of father will do that to their son?"

"A father who loved his village and family so much that he protected everyone around him by sacrificing himself, and if you don't believed me that he loved you then well you'll have to trust me." said the elder toad as he took out a sealed scroll out of his robes. "Here is the letter he wrote before he died, read it when you're calmed down. I am sorry for everything you went through your life. I will leave so you can think."

To be continued…


	5. getting stronger

**A/N- Before I continue with my story I would like to thank all of the reviewers out there who like my story. Thanks guys I appreciate it. :)**

"" speech

'' thoughts

**Bold- **inner sakura

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto, the characters or the places! if i did i would be rich.

**Chapter 5-** Getting Stronger

It was a dark and dreary night at Myobokuzan Mountain. There wasn't a star in sight, the only thing you saw when you look up to the dark skies was the shinning silver moon. On a giant sized leaf laid a 16 year old boy named Naruto. He stared into the moon with tears in his sapphire eyes. "I still can't believe it," said the boy. "I can't believe my father was the person to put this burden in me". In the boys hand was a scroll with golden strings attached to it tying the scroll shut.

"I guess I should read what's in this scroll," said Naruto as he whipped the tears of his face. He then untied the strings; he slowly grabbed the two sides of the scroll and pulled them apart opening it. Inside was a letter. Naruto began to read.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then I am dead. Naruto I am truly sorry for putting this burden in you but you must understand why I did it. If there was another way to get rid of that demon I would've done it but I had no other choice. Naruto I had to pick you to carry this burden because I know you are strong enough and you won't let that beast consume you. You have the will of fire in you and I can see it in your eyes. I saw it as I first picked you up to give you my first and last kiss. My son I hope one day you forgive me for what I'ved done to you, and I also hope the villagers treat you with respect. Naruto you are a hero to them and never let anyone or anything get in the way of your goals and dreams. Remember me and your mom love you soo much. Take care my son and I am sorry._

_Love,_

_Minato Namikaze_

_P.S- Naruto I left instructions to my jutsus on the back of the scroll, just wipe your blood on it and the instruction will appear. Take care and make me proud._

Tears ran down the boy's cheeks, he choked on his sobs. "I forgive you dad," said the crying boy. 'Dad, mom, pervy-sage, and Sakura-Chan I will get strong and make you all proud' said the boy to himself as he drifted off to sleep still sobbing and crying.

**IN THE MORNING**

The sun rose and the light hit a sleeping Naruto's face. He opened his eyes; on his hand he had the scroll he was reading last night. He looked at it and smiled. He jumped of the leaf he slept at and made his way through the swampy lands to find Fukasaku.

5 minutes later….

Naruto found his teacher sitting down next to a pool of oil. The blonde made his way to greet his teacher.

"Hey you old toad!" screamed Naruto.

"So I guess your all clamed down now eh, Naruto?" said the toad.

"Yes and look what I found." Naruto handed the scroll to his old aged teacher. The teacher was amazed with what he saw. "So, Naruto these are your father's jutsus?"

"Yep," said Naruto smiling.

"And let me guess you want me to help you train."

"Yep"

"Very well I shall help you with these jutsu and while we are at it, we going to finish your sage training, ok?"

"Yes! Thank you so much Fukasaku!" said Naruto with a wide smile and grin on his face.

"No problems but you do realize this training is going to take a long time? But since you have a lot of chakra and stamina it shouldn't take long for you to finish it," said the toad.

"How long you think it will take?" questioned the boy.

"No more then two years my boy," laughed Fukasaku. "Now Naruto this is going to be a hard and two long years but first I need to send a letter to Tsunade-sama explaining everything."

"Ok you old toad, but can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure what is it Naruto?" asked the now confused toad.

"I would like to write a letter to someone special to me," said Naruto flushing bright red.

"Ok," said Fukasaku. 'He is just like his father.'

To be continued…..


	6. the message

**A/N- sorry I haven't been able to update. I had to leave out of the country for important family issues and it was unexpected. I'm so sorry. We'll here you go chapter 6.**

""speech

''thoughts

**Bold- **inner sakura/ kyubi

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto, the characters or the places! if i did i would be rich.

**Chapter 6-** the message

It was fairly early in the morning in Konoha, the sun was just rising over the horizon. Birds were chirping, few people were walking around the early streets minding their business, and most importantly there was a bubble gummed hair girl walking straight through the small crowd. She wore her usual clothing consisting of her red shirt and light pink skirt; under the skirt she wore black shorts. She was walking towards the Hokage building. The pink haired girl walked up the stairs and down the long hallway until she was in front of the office door.

'I hope she's not sleep,' said Sakura to herself. She slowly knocked on the door lightly, no one answered. She knocked again a little harder. "I herd you the first time come in!" yelled the Hokage. Sakura slowly grabbed a hold of the door knob and opened the door.

"Oh, Sakura its you. What do you need?" asked Tsunade. "Hokage-sama I need a favor from you."

"Ok ask away," Sakura was nervous, even though she was trained by her before she would still get nervous talking to her master. 'I hope she says yes.' thought Sakura. "**CHA! DON'T BE SCARED WE NEED THE TRAINING. YOU CAN DO IT**!" screamed Sakura's inner-self. She took a deep breath and then opened her mouth.

"May you please teach me everything you know? Please I want to be strong like Naruto and I want to help him defeat Akatsuki. I want to learn how to summon slugs and I would like for you to teach me everything there is to know about medical ninjutsu." begged the pink haired girl. "Sakura, I knew you were going to ask that. That's why I will be willing to help you train, in fact I already made a training schedule for you." answered the Hokage smiling.

"**CHA! WE GOING TO GET STRONGER**!" cheered inner-sakura. "Really Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, I have a feeling Akatsuki will be back and we might go to war. All of the remaining rookie 11 (minus Sasuke) will need to train hard. Besides I will be glad to train you since your just like me." smiled the Hokage.

Just then a small ball of smoke appeared in front of their eyes. Out of the smoke ball came a cat sized toad with two scrolls on its back. Knowing where the toad came from, Tsunade grabbed a hold of the two scrolls. One scroll said it was for the Hokage, the other one was for Sakura. She handed the scroll to her pink-haired pupil. After handing her the scroll she quickly untied the red strings around the scroll and opned it up slowly. Tsunade began to read it out loud.

_Dear Hokage-sama,_

_You're probably wondering why I wrote to you but don't worry I will explain everything. First off I am very amazed at how fast Naruto has learned to consume natural energy. He has successfully mastered sage mode and he even surpassed little Jiraya. Tsunade I might need to keep Naruto for two years since I told him about his parents. He was mad at first but got over it, his father Minato left him a list of all his jutsu, so we decided to teach him how to do them. He is a really strong ninja, you should all be proud of him. As for the kyubi Tsunade I will say; don't worry about it. We have the key that Jiraya left us before he passed away and as soon as he lose control we will use the key to repair his seal. Hopefully he won't bother us ever again. Take care and I'll see you in two years._

_Sincerely,_

_Fukasaku._

"Wow so Naruto's father was the fourth Hokage?" asked the stunned Sakura after hearing the letter. "Yes Sakura but promise me you won't tell nobody." Said Tsunade.

"Ok master." Said Sakura as she looked at the scroll on her hand. "and I guess this scroll is for me from Naruto?"

"Yeah, and you can be dismissed now. Oh and Sakura, you still confused?"

"Confused about what?" asked the confused Sakura. "You know what I'm talking about Sakura. You know about the feelings for Sasuke and Naruto." Smirked the Hokage.

"Yes, I am no longer confused and now I know to who my heart belongs too." blushed Sakura. "That's good Sakura now you can leave and tomorrow we start training."

"Hai."

Just as Sakura walked away an invisible figure appeared out of the wall outside the office. "So the Kyubi brat is gone for two years? I must informed Master Madara." Said the plant like creature named Zetsu as he disappeared back into the wall.

**AT SAKURA'S ROOM AT NIGHT**

Sakura was nervous to open the scroll Naruto gave her. She didn't know what to expect from the scroll but she somehow gained courage and untied the scroll and opned it.

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_I wrote to tell you that I will be gone for two years and I think now is the right time to tell you something I've always wanted to tell you. Sakura do you want to know the truth of why I bother you so much? We'll its simple it's because I LOVE YOU! Ever since I laid my eyes on you I fell in love. You're soo beautiful Sakura-chan, every part of you is beautiful and gorgeous. You are like my goddess and inspiration to always train hard and never give up. Even though this is a one sided love since your heart belongs to Sasuke I still love you very much. I miss you too; I even love you and miss you more then Ramen. You're probably going to be pisst off with me now but hey, what can I say? I am in love with you. Besides I still plan on keeping my promise to you. I love you Sakura-chan and I wish one day you'll return those feeling back to me. At least once. We'll I have to go bye Sakura-chan._

_Love,_

_Naruto Uzumaki._

Sakura was in tears now. She didn't even know if those were tears of joy because Naruto loved her or tears of sadness since he still think she's obsessed with Sasuke. She cried hard letting her tears fall on the scroll. She held the scroll to her chest tightly and giving it a small kiss.

"Oh Naruto-kun, only if you knew that I love you too." Cried Sakura. "And I miss you more then I'ved ever missed anybody. I think my heart does belong to you and like I said before I will confess to you when you come back." Said the pink haired Kunoichi whipping the tears of her face. "Get strong Naruto and I will be waiting for your reurn my love."

**AT AKASTSUKI HIDEOUT**

"Master Madara I got bad news." Said Zetsu appearing out of the ground and facing his master. "What is it?" asked the tyrant.

"The Kyubi brat is training and will be gone for two years. What are your orders?"

"Nothing we can do but wait. Tell Sasuke to meet me here, I'm going to train him" laughed evilly the masked Akatsuki leader.

"Hai." Said Zetsu as he vanished to the ground.

'In two years I will have my revenge.'

To be continued………

**R&R**


	7. attack on leaf: a hero returns

""speech

""speech

''thoughts

**Bold- **inner sakura/ kyubi

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto, the characters or the places! if i did i would be rich.

**Chapter 7-** Attack on leaf: A hero returns

It was a usual boring afternoon in Konoha for a Pink-haired Kunoichi and her best friend Ino Yamanaka. They both walked around the park feeling the breeze in their hair and catching a couple of glances from many male villagers. They both talked about how strong they have become since Naruto left and how much they grown. The now 18year old Ino Yamanaka stood tall ( 5 feet 9 inches) wearing the usual clothing she wore as a Chunnin 2 years ago. Not much has changed in her except she was taller and more womanly. Sakura on the other hand has changed a lot; she has gotten taller (5 feet 8 inches tall) and her hair was no longer short, it was long enough to reach half way through her back. She was wearing something similar to what Ino was wearing but instead of purple it was red and had a white ringed symbol on her back. The cloths fit perfectly on her goddess like body, big behind and melons (A/N: you get what I'm saying right?) she had. To complement her clothing she had on green lip stick that matched perfectly with her Emerald eyes.

"So Sakura it's been two years since he left right?" questioned Ino. "Yeah, I can't wait till he returns I miss him soo much Ino." Responded the Bubble gummed hair girl smiling and blushing at the same time. Over the years both Sakura and Ino have grown so close to each other that they practically knew everything about each other. Ino knew all about Sakura and how much she truly loved Naruto, and Sakura knew all about Ino's crush for Sai. Both girls kept on talking until they were stopped by a sudden puff of smoke. Out of the smoke came out Sakura's sensei Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei you us!" screamed both girls. All Kakashi did was smirk behind his book as he responded with a usual "Yo," In terms of skill Kakashi has grown quit powerful as well even though he was fairly close to his prime. But, in looks Kakashi hasn't changed a bit. "So what is it you want Kakashi sensei?"

"Hokage-sama has asked for you to see her in the office." Said Kakashi as he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving both girls confused. ' Wonder what Tsunade-sensei wants me for?' though Sakura. "we'll Sakura I'm out I'll see you around. I'm going on a date with Sai-kun." waved Ino as she ran out of sight. Sakura sighed and ran toward the Hokage mansion.

**AKATSUKI HIDEOUT**

In a dark and ominous chamber in the village hidden under the rain stood all the remaining members of Akatsuki including team hawk. It was silent until there Tyrant leader broke the silence. "It's been two years now and the Kyubi brat will come back any time now," Said Madara. "That's why we going to give him a nice homecoming present." Every one except Pain looked confused as to what the homecoming present was. "What's the present?" asked paled skinned raven haired boy. "I want you and your team to attack Konoha and burn it to the ground. I want the Kyubi brat to feel horrible and helpless when he returns." smirked their leader.

"Hai, nothing can stand up against my sharingan now that you have taught me how to master it." responded Sasuke as he left to prepare.

**AT HOKAGE MANSION**

The Hokage lay on her desk waiting for her apprentice Sakura to arrive until she herd a knock on the door. "Come in," said the Hokage. "Tsunade-sensei you wanted to see me?" asked Sakura as she walked right in to the office of her master. "Yes Sakura I did and I have good news for you." smiled the Hokage. "Well tell me," asked Sakura with a hint of excitement in her voice. "Naruto will be back in three days." As soon as she herd about Naruto coming back Sakura ran out the door smiling. 'Naruto-kun is coming back. I have to prepare!' said sakura to herself. "**CHA! OUR NARUTO IS COMING BACK WE NEED TO GET PRETTY BEFORE HE COMES BACK IN THREE DAYS**!" screamed her inner self.

**3 DAYS LATER**

Every member of the rookie 11 were chatting among themselves as they walked towards the gates of Konoha to welcome Naruto home. Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Shikamaru, choji, Ino, ten-ten, Sai, and even Neiji and Shino were there. They all knew how much Naruto meant to Sakura so they all decided to accompany her towards the gates. Hinata no longer sttuderd and she no longer had a crush for Naruto since she feel in love with Kiba. Hinata hasn't changed much except for the fact that she grew taller. Kiba hasn't changed either except for his hair; which was longer. Lee, Nieji, Shino, Ten-ten, and Sai haven't changed that much either except for their height. Shikamaru wore the same clothing he wore as a chunnin except he now wore a jonin vest (all of the rookie 11 except for Naruto were Jonins. A/N: poor Naruto). Choji has changed a lot over the years; he no longer was fat. He was able to turn all that fat into muscle but he still wore the same clothing he wore when he was a chunnin. They were all nearing the gates until a burst of black flames circled around them and the rest of the village burning trees and houses in the process. They were all surrounded buy walls of black flames as they all got to their battle stances. They all looked ahead and saw a smirking raven haired boy and his team. (A/N: they havnt changed much except they are now taller.)

"Ah, guess who we got here? If it isn't my old teammates." smirked Sasuke. "Sasuke let us go!" screamed Sakura as the wall of black flames came closer to them. "Why? It's a beautiful day for killing you and whipping this village off the map." said Sasuke as he looked up to the skies. Dark rain clouds appeard on the sky and lightening and thunder striked everywhere in Konoha. Soon the raven haired boy made a couple of hand seals and put one arm aiming to the sky while the other aimed straight at Sakura and her friends. "Good bye fools!"

"**KIRIN**!" screamed Sasuke as he directed natural lighting towards them.

"**WIND STYLE-RASEN BARRIER**" screamed a voice out of no where. Soon a giant sphere of chakra and wind appeared around the mysterious stranger and the rookie 11. The sphere was soo powerful it cut through the lighting bolt in half and it redirected it back towards the sky leaving a stunned Sasuke. "Who are you?" asked Sasuke with wide eyes as the smoke cleard out. Everyone's eyes widen as they saw the figure coming out of the smoke. "Naruto Uzumaki is back in action!" screamed the man.

To be continued……

Next time: Naruto vs. Sasuke

**A/N: I like to thank all the reviewers and everyone who likes my story so far. Next chapter will be an epic battle betweens long time rivals. Oh and don't worry guys the story is just beginning because I plan on keeping this story up to probably 20 or more chapters. Enjoy and review please.**


	8. Naruto vs sasuke

""speech

""speech

""speech

''thoughts

**Bold- **inner sakura/ kyubi

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto, the characters or the places! if i did i would be rich.

**Chapter 8-** Naruto vs. Sasuke

As the smoke cleared out and vanished a figure stepped out, everyone's eyes widen at the figure that stood in front of them. This figure was Naruto Uzumaki; he stood up (6ft 2in) tall. He was like an exact copy of the fourth Hokage except he had whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a black fish net shirt with a long coat similar to his father but instead of being white with red flames at the bottom, it was black with orange flames. His pants were dark grey; over the years he has replaced his Konoha headband with the headband Jiraya wore and on his back he had a giant red scroll similar to the scroll Jiraya had. Everything was silent except for the Black flames crackling through the village. Sasuke broke the silence, "How could I miss with Kirin? It's supposed to never miss its target!" screamed Sasuke. "That's simple Teme. My new technique I developed is similar to Neji's rotation jutsu," said Naruto as he looked around to see the black flames envelop and burn the village. "But instead of me rotating, I use my chakra to control the wind around me and rotate it in a spiral form creating a sphere of air that surrounds us" continued Naruto. Sasuke was now beyond pissed; he screamed "You're going to regret coming back early dobe! Take this." Sasuke soon made a couple of hand signs and screamed, "**Fire style- Great fire-ball** **Jutsu**!"

Sasuke launched a giant ball of fire out of his mouth aiming towards Naruto. "Lets see your wind beat my fire technique dobe." said Sasuke. "Who said wind is my only element?" questioned Naruto. "Over the years I've learned how to master the water element." Soon Naruto made a one handed Rasengan but the Rasengan was covered in water. Running towards the fire ball, Naruto slammed his Rasengan against the ball of fire screaming, "**Suiton Rasengan**!" The clash of the two jutsu created a thick mist around Sasuke, he smirked saying "You idiot. You think you can blind me with this?" Then Sasuke made some hand signs and unleashed his Sharingan. He was looking around the mist until he felt four figures approaching him, as the figures approached; Sasuke took his sword out and stabbed one of the clones right on the chest. "You and your stupid Shadow clones." laughed Sasuke until he saw what happened to the clone. His eyes widen when he saw the clone transforming into dozens of black crows. 'This is Itachi's genjutsu technique. How did this happen?' thought Sasuke.

While Sasuke was trapped in Naruto's genjutsu; Naruto took the scroll off his back and opened them up while turning around to face his friends. He made a couple of hand signs and he sealed the Black flames that were around his friends in the scroll; he then created hundreds of shadow clone and he ordered them to seal the black flames that were around the village. Everyone was in awe at Naruto's skills; he smiled at them saying "How's everyone doing?" Soon he was tackled down by a certain pink haired girl. "Naruto-kun I missed you!" screamed Sakura as she hugged Naruto with all her might. Naruto was confused as to why Sakura called him Naruto "kun", "Baka you had me worried, you don't know how much I've missed you." said Sakura. "I missed you too Sakura-chan but, why you call me Kun?"

They were both interrupted by Sasuke screaming at Naruto with his Mangekou activated, "How do you know Itachi's jutsu?!" "Itachi gave it to me as a gift long ago teme." said Naruto enraging Sasuke more. "Your going to feel pain now dobe."

"**Tsukuyomi**!" screamed Sasuke. Naruto now entered the world of Tsukuyomi; he was tied down to a pole with multiple Sasuke infront of him but just before Sasuke stabbed Naruto, the genjutsu broke stunning Sasuke. "How?" questioned the raven haired boy.

"I use the Kyubi's chakra to block the genjutsu thanks to this seal." said Naruto as he lifted his shirt a little revealing a new seal on his stomach. "Thanks to the key Ero sennin left me before he died I am able to control the kyubi's chakra without being controlled or influenced by that baka fox." smiled Naruto. "You gotten stronger dobe and that will make killing you more rewarding," smirked Sasuke. "Sakura, guys don't interfere between me and Teme!"

"Karin, Jugo, and suigetsu do not interfere either. This is between me and that loser." said Sasuke to his team. They all nodded except Sakura as she glanced up to see Naruto. "Naruto I don't want you to get hurt. Please don't fight him and wait for backup." begged Sakura as she hugged Naruto tightly not letting him go. "Im sorry Sakura-chan but I have to protect the village." was all Naruto said as he pushed Sakura softly and gently off him and made a couple of Hand signs and summoned Fukasaku. A puff of smoke erupted from the ground only to reveal a small green toad. "It's time already to fight Pain kiddo?" questioned the toad as he looked straight to see Sasuke and his evil crimson Mangekou eyes. "Oh I see, an Uchiha eh?" Naruto nodded and then Fukasaku got on his shoulder and closed his eyes and so did Naruto. Everything was quiet until Naruto opened his eyes which were now covered in red marks. "Sage mode completed!" screamed Naruto. "Fukasaku as long as you draw natural energy and transfer it to me we will be ok?" Fukasaku nodded in response. Sasuke took out his sword and Naruto his kunai and then both disappeared; they both appeard on the sky clashing both weapons against each other sending a shockwave that sent both fighters fall to the ground only to land on their feet. After landing both Shinobi's ran in a almost inhuman speed clashing both weapons again but this time Sasuke's sword was covered in lightning. Naruto saw the lightning so he quickly combined his wind chakra with his Kunai (similar to Asuma's technique) and blocked Sasuke's sword with it breaking his sword in half and then punching him in the face sending him flying.

Sasuke landed hard on the ground, he slowly stood up. The boy's face was covered in blood and his body had deep cuts and bruises on them. "Now I'm mad, I don't care if I go blind in the process but I won't lose to you! It's over now dobe."

"**Sussano**!"

to be continued...

**next time: Naruto vs. Sasuke part 2**

**How did you like the chapter? i would really like it if i can get more reviews guy, i want to know people actually like this and read it. Thanks and enjoy guys.**


	9. Naruto vs Sasuke part 2

""speech

''thoughts

**Bold- **inner sakura/ kyubi

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto, the characters or the places! if i did i would be rich.

**Chapter 9-** Naruto vs. Sasuke part.2

The ground shook tremendously as a giant skeleton like creature appeared out of the earth. Sasuke's eyes turned completely light red without pupils as he laughed. "You will all die now!"

The giant skeleton creature was soon covered in black flames throughout its body. It grew a giant round shield made up of black flames. The earth shook so much that everyone lost their balance, soon every jounin, ANBU, chunnin and genin were there in an instant.

"All of you stay away!" yelled Naruto warning all the shinobis to back away. Out of the crowd of ninjas, Tsunade appeared. Her eyes widen at Naruto and she ran and stood next to him.

"Your back gaki," was all she said as she hugged her grandson like figure. "Im back baa-chan but now it's not the time," said Naruto as he pointed to Sasuke and the giant god Susanoo. "Baa-chan, this is my battle don't let anyone interfere please." begged Naruto.

"Alright,"

"You all herd the kid! NO one interferes!" yelled the Hokage and everyone nodded.

"How touching," said Sasuke clapping his hands. "Now Susanoo seal his soul in your sword!" commended Sasuke as the giant creature created a sword made of some sort of transparent energy. He lounged the sword at the young Sage until he created multiple shadow clones. The sword sliced through all of them turning the whole battle field into puffs of smoke. Out of the smoke came two Naruto; both of them had a Rasengan in their hand. They ran fast towards Sasuke only to be stopped by a giant shield. The shield absorbed and reflected the attack destroying both Narutos.

"Nothing can beat me now! The shield is able to protect me from all form of attack. It's useless! Give up and die dobe." Was all Sasuke said.

Soon out of the groud came another Naruto but this one had a rasen-shuriken in his hand. He aimed the Rasen-shuriken to the head of Susanoo but only to be stopped again; only this time he was stabbed by the sword.

"You can't escape dobe!"

"Got you teme." said Naruto as he appeared behind Sasuke with a kunai right next to his throat. "How?"

"I had to create a distraction for that thing. I'm not stupid enough to go head to head with it. So I created Shadow clones to distract it and you while I hid from you."

"You've gotten smart dobe, but not smart enough," said Sasuke as he erupted into flames. Naruto tried to dodge the flames but he got slightly burned on his arm. In an instant his hand was healed.

"Now you die!" screamed Sasuke from the head of Susanoo as the giant swung the sword to the real Naruto. Time froze in Naruto's head as the sword got closer to him; he herd Sakura screaming his name. 'I won't die like this,' said Naruto to himself as he quickly took out a unique looking kunai.

"I won't die!" screamed Naruto as he instantly threw the kunai at Sasuke. Just before the sword hit him, he disappeared in a flash of light leaving every eyes wide open.

'That's my sensei's technique,' said Kakashi to himself as he stood next to Sakura.

'Naruto, when did you get so strong,' said Sakura as she blushed slightly.

In an instant the flash of light disappeared and appeared again to where Naruto threw the kunai. He landed next to Sasuke. "I'm sorry my brother, but its over!" said Naruto as he created a Rasen-shuriken and hit Sasuke right in the stomach. There was a loud explosion that could be herd from all of the fire country and possibly the whole world. There was a huge cloud of smoke, dust, chakra, and wind through the village. When the all the debris cleared out there was a deep hole on the ground with 3 bodies lying there (Sasuke, Naruto, and Fukasaku.).

"Sasuke-kun!" screamed Karin as she ran to get Sasuke but was stopped by a fist to her face by Sakura. "**CHA! GO GET HER GIRL**!" said inner-Sakura.

"Naruto-kun," said Sakura as she kneeled down and started to heal the blonde boy she loved soo much. "He will be ok," said Fukasaku as he stood up. "He's just uncouncious but he aint hurt as bad as that Uchihia,"

"Juugo get Sasuke now!" commended Suigetsu. Juugo grew wings similar to the ones Sasuke had when he was influenced by the cursed seal. He picked up both Sasuke and Karin on his shoulders and flew away. ANBUS started chasing after him but was stopped by a wall of water.

"Next time we meet, you will all die." Said the wall of water as It turned back to Suigetsu and in what looked like the speed of light all ANBUS hit the floor with missing limbs.

"Until we meet again," Suigetsu said as he disappeared.

"OK! Everyone times to repair the village and get that Gaki to the hospital!" commended the Hokage.

'That kid fights just like his father,' thought Tsunade as she looked ahead to see Naruto's head on Sakura's lap.

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I'VED BEEN STRESSED OUT YESTERDAY AND FRIDAY I WAS WITH MY FRIENDS. SORRY FOR THIS BEING KINDA OF SHORT CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER.**

**CURRENT STATS ON NARUTO AND SASUKE.**

**Naruto (1-10) scale- element- futon/suiton**

Ninjutsu- 10

Taijutsu- 10

Genjutsu- 7

Speed-10

Stamina- 10

Strength (power)- 10

Seal-7

Intelligence- 9

Total- 73 out of 80

**Sasuke (1-10) scale- element- katon/raiton**

Ninjutsu- 10

Taijutsu- 9

Genjutsu- 9

Speed- 10

Stamina- 8

Strength (power)- 8

Seal- 8

Intelligence- 9

Total-71 out of 80


	10. Recovery: end of a ninja career

""speech

''thoughts

**Bold- **inner Sakura/ Kyubi

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, the characters or the places! if i did i would be rich.

**Chapter 10-** Recovery: End of a ninja career

A young blonde 18 year old opened his crystal blue eyes to a very familiar place; his sub conscious. In the sewer like area of himself stood a large steel cage with chains and multiple pieces of papers with the Kanji for "seal" written on them. He looked around him and found himself surrounded by dark murky water and a burning red mist.

"**Long times no see kit**." said a dark and evil voice from the steel cage. "Kyubi! I thought I got rid of you already." said the annoyed blonde. "**You did get rid of me. With this seal you are able to use my chakra without me taking control of your body**."

Naruto smiled widely and responded, "I know."

"**Stupid brat! You may have had made me useless and powerless but just you wait**."

"Wait for what baka fox!?" screamed the blonde at the fox demon. "**One day I will take all my power back. Just you wait you stupid kid**." smirked Kyubi making Naruto clench his fists.

"That will never happen you stupid fox!"

"**Like I said before, just you wait**."

**OUTSIDE NARUTO'S MIND**

He clenched his fist hard trying to forget what the fox has told him. He fully opened his eyes and gazed around. He was at the place he hated more then his mind; the hospital. Just hearing the beeping sound and the sight of needles gave him chills.

"I hate this place! What happened? Who won?" questions were starting to fill his head as he herd a sweet angelic voice. "Naruto-kun your ok!" screamed a pink haired Kunoichi. "Sakura-chan how you get here what happened?" questioned Naruto to his long time crush Sakura. "We'll Naruto you beat Sasuke but you got injuried so we took you to the hospital."

"I did? Heh told you I can beat that teme!" smiled the blonde making Sakura blush. 'His smile is soo wonderful, how could I miss this smile for all this years and not realize how divine it is?' said Sakura to herself. "**CHA! I HEAR YA**!" noted her inner-self. "Sakura-chan are you alright?"

"Oh yes Naruto." giggled Sakura. "You were very strong in that battle Naruto-kun!" she said making Naruto blush. "Thank you Sakura-chan." responded the blonde flashing his original foxy grin. 'She's been awfully nice to me ever since I came back. Wonder what's wrong with her?' thought Naruto.

Sakura gazed upon his crystal sapphire orbs making her turn many shades of reds. 'I love him soo much.' She said to herself again. "**CHA! I AGREE.**"

Snapping out of her day dreaming state she told him that she knew who was his father. She told him also how hard she trained and how strong she became. Their chatting went on for hours until there was a knock on the door. "Come in." said the blonde.

The door opened up to reveal a gray haired masked man. "Yo." said the man. "What's up Kakashi-sensie?"

"I see your back up and fully ready to fight. But if I may ask, how did you know the Flying thunder technique? That was my late sensie's jutsu." questioned Kakashi. "To put it simple my dad was the foruth Hokage." smiled Naruto. "I didn't know Minato-sama had a son but I see the resemblance."

Soon there was another knock on the door. Naruto told them to come in and they did. He was surprise to see al of his friends (all of rookie 12 except Sasuke)

"Hey Naruto how you doing?" said Kiba who was like always the first to talk. "Im fine guys." said Naruto waving at his friends. "You were soo great!" screamed everyone except Neiji and Shino in unison. Naruto laughed and smiled widely saying, "Thanks."

There reunion was soon interrupted when a female voice spoke. "Alright kid tomorrow your free to go." said a blonde woman making all of them turn around. There, behind them stood the Hokage. "Nice to see you again Baa-chan." said Naruto making her pop a vein on her forehead. "Stupid brat!" she yelled. "Anyways tomorrow I want you in my office." she said turning around leaving.

**AT AKATSUKI HIDEOUT**

In a steel bed laid a Raven haired boy. He was connected to small tubes and medical items. He opened his eyes to reveal a completely white pupiless eye. "What happened to me? Why can't I see or move?!" said Sauke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but you ninja career is over." said a red haired kunoichi. "Why you say that?" questioned Sasuke. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but Naruto's attack paralyzed you permanently from your neck down. On top of that you are blind for ever."

A loud scream could be herd from all of the Akastuki hideout and possibly all of the hidden rain.

**I like to thank all the reviewers and reader. I'm sorry to all you Sasuke's fan girls/boys for paralyzing and blinding Sasuke. TO ALL MY SASUKE HATERS THIS CHAPTER WAS FOR YOU!**

**R&R**


End file.
